The present disclosure relates to an on-vehicle display control device, an on-vehicle display system, an on-vehicle display control method, and a program.
There is a known technology for displaying video from a rear camera that images a rear surrounding area of a vehicle and displaying video from side cameras that image side surrounding areas of the vehicle, instead of a rearview mirror for checking a rear side of the vehicle, a left side mirror, and a right side mirror (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-009646 A).
Incidentally, blind spots exist in the side mirrors of a vehicle because the vehicle appears in the mirrors thereof. Even in a case where the side cameras are used instead of the left and right side mirrors, blind spots exist in the same way. Therefore, it is difficult for a driver to check rear moving objects including following vehicles located in the blind spots. In view of the foregoing situations, there is a demand for a technology capable of appropriately checking surroundings of a vehicle.